narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Yume Hatake
Yume Hatake (夢畑,Yume Hatake) is an OC/RPC for the Naruto Universe created by The-Shy-0ne. She is jōnin-level kunoichi and the eldest daughter of The-Shy-0ne's other OC/RPC, Sora Uzumaki. Background Yume is the eldest daughter of Sora Uzumaki and Kakashi Hatake, two worldwide geniuses. She is often compared to Kakashi since they are very alike in both skills and personality. That said, most people Yume's age, some even younger than her, often challenge her to fight them, but she often refused. It wasn't a complete shock to anyone when Yume graduated from the academy at the top of her class at the age of eight. When Yume became apart of Team Kiyomi she thought that her teammates would try to be better than her and try to out-skill her, but it was the complete opposite. Both her teammates, Mirai and Kyosuke, both accepted the fact that Yume had legendary parents but still treated her like they would anyone else, which instantly gained both of them Yume's respect and friendship. A few days after the formation of Team Kiyomi, Yume and Mirai's friendship turned into a small rivalry. Since their first training session Yume acknowledged Mirai's skills in both genjutsu and taijutsu saying they were some of the best she's seen, while Mirai has always thought highly of her teammates abilities. Both Yume and Mirai announced their rivalry after one of their tougher missions, before going off to their very first challenge. The two, despite their ongoing rivalry, became the best of friends and later bought each other silver rings that indicated their friendship. Personality Yume is very similar to her father. She has the same calm and matter-of-fact attitude, which usually helps her maintain cool under pressure and adapt quickly to different situations. Though she is confident in her abilities she never brags, but rather praises other people instead. It's been noted by Mirai, one of Yume's teammates a best friend, that Yume is actually quite modest about her abilities. Just like her father, Yume has a rivalry with her teammate, Mirai. They often challenge each other to risky and somewhat dangerous tasks but sometimes they do little challenges as well, like a food eating contest. Yume's calm nature turns into one of determination and sometimes childish while trying to defeat Mirai in one of their challenges. Another trait both Yume and her father poses is their love for reading. But unlike her father Yume likes reading classic novels that can be found in the local library. Her favorite book that she's read so far is 'Reo and Hana' a story about a princess and a ninja who want to be together but can't so they secretly see each other at night, until Hana is kidnapped and Reo and few other ninja go to save her but are killed. Hana, after being rescued, commits suicide so she could be with Reo. Appearance Yume is fair-skinned, slim, but short for her age. She has silver hair which is usually in a ponytail with jaw length side bangs, and blue eyes, which she got from Her grandfather, Kenjiro. On missions or while training, Yume is seen wearing a dark blue and green skirt that stops around her mid-thigh and has a slit up both sides, she wears tight dark blue short under her skirt, her shirt stops a few inches under her breasts, and it goes around her neck but doesn't have any sleeves, she also wears black ninja sandals that go to just above her knees, and long blue and green gloves that reach past her elbows. Her kunai pouch is strapped around her right thigh and her headband around her waist like a belt. On her off time Yume wears a purple and pink long-sleeved kimono with pink flats and a small silver ring that both Yume and Mirai have. Abilities Being the eldest daughter of Kakashi Hatake and Sora Uzumaki people expected great things from Yume and they weren't disappointed. Yume graduated from the academy at the young age of 8, she was promoted to chūnin at 10, and became a jōnin at only 13. It was stated by Mirai that Yume graduated at the top of the class, though she came in second to last in the area of genjutsu. Stories of Yume's great achievement at such a young age have reached other ninja in all the five great nations. Though Yume is only 16, many of the younger children, not only in Konoha, but in other villages as well, look up to her as their idol, some even wish to fight her one day. Ninjutsu Ninjutsu is Yume's primary source of attack and defence, learning most of her jutsus' through her father, training, or research. She is very skilled in the use of Lightning and Earth release. Yume's ninjutsu skills surpass most every chūnin and most jōnin, except for people like her father and mother who have been jōnin's for awhile and have a lot more experience than herself. Yume's most used jutsu is Lightning Beast Running Technique, which her father taught her when she was only 9. Taijutsu As a child both her mother and father taught her most of the taijutsu she knows today. Yume is able to hold herself against people who are twice her size and weight, depending on how skilled the opponent is, she can even go up against groups of people unarmed. Her mother even said that her taijutsu abilities were as good as Rock Lee's during Part I. Yume is also quite fast, though she's not as fast as her younger sister, Amadare. She's able to keep up with experienced chūnin as well as some jōnin. Status Part I Here you write about your character's plot during the original Naruto series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in Shippuden. Part II Here you write about your character's plot during the Shippuden series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in the original Naruto series. Trivia * According to Naruto Fandom: Mary Sue Test, Yume is a Non-Sue. * "Yume" means "dream" (夢) and "Hatake" mean "farmyard/field" (畑), so the literal meaning of Yume's name is "dream field" (夢畑). * Yume's hobbies consist of being with her family, going to the hot springs, and reading; classic novels are her favorite. * Yume wishes to fight her father, Kakashi Hatake. * Yume's favorite food is miso soup while she hates any food that is fried. * Yume has completed 160 official missions in total: 31 D-rank, 34 C-rank, 37 B-ranked, 47 A-ranked, and 11 S-rank. * Yume's favorite color is a weird purplish-blue color. * Yume's favorite phrase is "fall seven times, stand up eight" (七回秋、 8スタンドアップ, Nana-kai aki, 8 sutando appu) Quotes (To Amadare and Kanari) "Instead of giving myself reasons why I can't, I give myself reasons why I can." (To Kanari about friendship) "Friendship isn't about who you've known longest. It's about who came and never left your side." (To Mirai) "Shut the hell up, you're beautiful!" Reference Picture of Yume made by Amaya_603. Category:DRAFT